The Pocky Challenge (CeM x LP) ONE SHOT!
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: Soooo this was for a contest on the website Elsword, so I did this. I hope I atleast get something owo Well, my first one shot, so don't hate! PEACE! This had to be 1500 words or less, so still don't hate me


_SLAP!_

Another painful slap from Eve was heard. She had slapped Add again when he asked for her codes. For a joke. To Eve, however, nothing was a joke. Everything had to be serious in this world, not time for fun and games.

"Urm Eve, I don't think you should keep slapping him," The Elemental Master pointed out as she set her staff down and walked next to Eve, Rena was shortly behind.  
"Aisha's right, Add was only joking," Grand Archer Rena backed up Aisha's point as she looked down at the Lunatic Psyker, who was clutching his face on the floor. Chung and Elsword stared at him, seeing that Eve had left a smack mark on his left cheek. Eve only glared at him.

"He is a fool, thinking he can joke with a queen," She said, before walking away to her tent which was set up in a corner. Raven sighed as he watched Add stand up, saying to the two others boys that it didn't hurt one bit.  
"M-Maybe we should let her calm down a bit," The Sakra Devanam, everyone nodded in agreement as they left the annoyed Code Empress alone.

* * *

A Grand Master stood at Eve's tent, waiting for her to open the tent door. After standing there for about 10 minutes, Eve opened it to see a smiling Elesis.  
"Calmed down a bit?" She asked, Eve sat still for a moment, then slowly nodded. Elesis smile grew wider.  
"Good, cause we're playing Truth or Dare, and we don't want to play without you," She said. The nasod queen stared at her confused, as she tilted her head to the side, making it clear that she doesn't know what that game is.

"Just watch us, and follow along," Elesis said as she put her hand out for Eve to take. Eve took it and stood up, keeping up with the emotionless face.

* * *

"Oh hey, Eve joining?" Elsword asked his sister as she nodded and sat down next to him. Eve had sat in between Ara and Raven, _**far**_ away from Add, which made him a bit annoyed. Rena smiled, however no one could see the tint of evilness in that smile.

"Alright, I'll start, Aisha truth or dare?"  
"Urm... Truth," Aisha said, hesitant of her answer.  
"Do you have a crush on someone?"  
"What? No! Of course not!" Rena giggled at the tsundere's answer. She would let her off... For now.

"Okay Aisha, you go," Rena said, in which Aisha looked around and stopped at Eve.  
"Eve, truth or dare?" Eve thought for a moment, then took a deep breath.  
"As a queen, I should take risks, so give me a dare!" She said proudly, as the others let out a 'Ohhh' sound. Aisha had to think about it before she had a evil grin on her face.  
"Okay, if your so 'brave' then I dare you to do the pocky challenge with Add!"

Eve's eyes widened as she looked at Add, who was already a crimson red. Eve saw Rena and Raven do that a month ago, and she was afraid of doing it with someone.

Seemed like her nightmare come true.

"U-Urh... We c-cant! B-Because we haven't got any p-pocky!" Eve stuttered, but she was shocked when Raven gave her a piece of pocky. Instead, Add took it, his hands trembling. All the girls had popcorn in their hands, wanting to enjoy it like some kind of movie. Add put one piece of pocky in his mouth and waited for her to do the same.

"C'mon Eve, we don't have all day!" Chung cried, not wanting to be patient anymore than he was right now. Eve looked around, trying to find a way to escape from this dare. But however she may try, there was nothing she could do than to take the... punishment...

_Risks? Brave? Never again,_

She thought as she slowly put the other end of the pocky in her mouth, she was now blushing at the thought of having to kiss someone she hated. Or did she like Add? He could be really understanding and sweet when he wanted to. He would always help her if Oberon or Ophelia were acting up, and she would do the same. Once in a while they would have a good laugh.

A good laugh? A feeling?

Eve was too caught up in the thought that she didn't hear Rena say 'Go', and Add was already inches away from her. They both blushed and hovered for a while, a bit scared and embarrassed at the same time. Finally, Eve sighed mentally in her head and bit the rest of the pocky off, kissing Add at the same time. Add's eyes widened for a moment, but then they closed and he enjoyed the moment.

A tender, passionate kiss. Eve felt all tingly inside as her lips were connected with Add's. About a thousands thoughts were stuck in her mind all at once.

_Do I like this?_

_Is this what a kiss feels like?_

_Am I really doing this?_

_Does Add like this?_

_Am I doing it right?_

_DO I LOVE HIM?!_

After a few minutes, the two parted and panted, needing to breath after the kiss. Everyone around was smiling and actually enjoyed it, all their popcorn gone from their buckets. Eve looked at Add as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

_I do love him._

* * *

**_926 words._**

**_Nailed it :3_**

**_For: Valentine Fanfic Contest- Elsword_**

**_Title: Code Empress x Lunatic Pskyer: The Pocky Challenge_**

**_Characters:_**

**_Eve: CeM_**

**_Add: LP_**

**_Elsword: LK_**

**_Aisha: EM_**

**_Rena: GA_**

**_Raven: BM_**

**_Chung: IP_**

**_Ara: SD_**

**_Elesis: GM_**

**_IGN: LittleCat12_**


End file.
